parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *(Nick Jr. and Disney Presents) *(An Association with Pixar) *(Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve. *Joe: And Me, Joe. *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: Guess What We are Doing! *Joe: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Movie!, So, The Movie We're Gonna Be on is Disney and Pixar's... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Finding Nemo! *Mailbox: This is Our First Time Being on A Disney and Pixar Film! *Steve: You Wanna Come With Us? *Joe: Oh!, Great! *Little Bill: Hey, Blue!, Can You Get The Finding Nemo Book? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, I'll Be Right Back!) *(When Blue Got The Book) *Blue: (Barks I Got It!) *Joe: You Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! *Steve: Ready? *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yeah! *Joe: Here We Go!, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Finding Nemo) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo!" *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mm-hmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Marlin: So, Coral, When you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, Did you? Huh? *Steve: Hey!, Who's Talking Over There? *Diego: Marlin! *Joe: Marlin? *Marlin: Sighs Oh, yeah. *Steve: Yeah!, It is Marlin! *Joe: And Look!, There's Coral! *Little Bear: Let's Go Meet Them and say hello. *Marlin: A fish can breath out here. *Steve: Hi, Marlin! *Joe: Hi, Coral! *Marlin: Oh!, Hi. Um..., Exuse me. What are your names? *Steve: Oh. Hi, Marlin. I'm Steve. *Joe: I'm Joe!, Steve's Brother. *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: I'm Mr. Salt. with my shaker family. *Slippery: We're Blue's friends. *Boots: And we're The Nick Jr. characters. *Marlin: Wow. Nice Names. *Coral: Nice to meet you. *Joe: Nice to meet you, too, Coral. *Marlin: So, Coral. Did your man deliever or did de deliever? *Coral: My man delievered. *Joe: Yeah! *Hen: And it wasn't so easy. *Coral: Because alot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. *Marlin: You better believe they did. Every single one of them. *Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *Oswald: So you do like it, don't you? *Coral: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need such space? *Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. *Henry: They deserve the best. *Marlin: Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke out their heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. *Ruby: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. *Coral: Ruby's right. *Marlin: Oh, right, right. *Blue: (Barks Aw!) *Steve: Look at these little fish eggs! *Joe: They look so cute! *Coral: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name all of them. *Bob: You wanna name all of them, right now? *Marlin: All right, we'll name, uh... this half Marlin Junior and then this half Coral Junior. Okay, we're done. *Lofty: We like Nemo. *Marlin: Nemo. We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Junior. *Coral: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *Steve: Yeah. *Marlin: What if they don't like me? *Coral: Marlin. *Marlin: No, really. *Sidetable: There's only 400 eggs. *Mailbox: Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *Marlin: Mailbox, you remember how me and Coral met? *Coral: Well, I try not to. *Mailbox: Well, We remember. *Marlin: "Exuse us, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *Shovel: Marlin! *Marlin: Shovel, you got a little closer because it was wiggling. *Coral: Get away, get away! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: laughing *Marlin: Here he is. Cutie's here. *Big Red Chicken: Where'd everybody go? *heavily *Steve: Uh-oh! *Joe: What animal is that? *Little Bill: I think it's a barracuda. *gasps *Marlin: Coral, get inside the house, Coral. No, Coral, don't. *Duck: They'll be fine. *Brenda: Just get inside-- *Marlin: You, right now. *Roars *Blue: (Barks Oh, no!) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Ow! Gasping Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp Coral! *Marlin: Panting Coral? Coral? Gasps Coral? Coral? Coral? Crying Oh! Oh. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasping *Madame Butterfly: Look, There's another fish egg. *Marlin: There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. We promise, We will never let anything happen to you: Nemo. *the next morning *Nemo: Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! *Steve: Marlin, wake up! *Nemo: First day of school. *Beast: Wake up, Marlin. *Marlin: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *Nemo: Not you, Dad. Me. *Marlin: Okay. Huh? *Nemo: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, time for school, time for school. *Maggie: Wake up! *Marlin: All right, I'm up. *Nemo: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *Marlin: Nemo! *Joe: Nemo! *Steve: Where's Nemo? *Kipper: Right there! *Nemo: First day of school! *Marlin: Nemo, don't move. Don't move. *Joe: Everybody pull so we can get Nemo out. *Maisy: Pull! *Nemo: Unh! Unh! *Marlin: You'll never get out of there yourself. We'll do it. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Unh! *Pop *Marlin: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *Nemo: No. *Franklin: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. *Marlin: Now any rushing fluids? *Nemo: No. *Mr. Turtle: Are you woozy? *Nemo: No. *Steve: How many stripes do you have? *Nemo: I'm fine. *Bear: Answer the stripe question. *Nemo: Three. *Marlin: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky fin? *Nemo: Lucky. *Marlin: Let's see. *Grunts *Marlin: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *Nemo: Come on, Dad. It's time for school. *Mr. Owl: Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *Nemo: Ohh. *Steve: Do you want this anemone to sting you? *Nemo: Yes. *Pablo and Tyrone: Brush. *Nemo: Okay, I'm done. *Marlin: Ah, you missed a spot. *Nemo: Where? *Joe: There. *Marlin: Laughs Right there. And here and there. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Nemo: *[Music playing *Marlin: All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. *Joe: We're ready to learn and get some knowledge. *Steve: Now, Nemo, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? *Nemo: It's not safe. *Mr. Salt: That's Marlin's boy. *Marlin: First, we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *Marlin: Dad... *Linny: Come on, Marlin. *Marlin: Okay, come on, boy. *Nemo: Dad, Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a shark. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019